Sing Sweetly for Me
by Megana
Summary: With a new maid at Baker Street, a music box, and a missing monarch, Basil may be in for his greatest adventure since the Diamond Jubilee. Note: Basil is not the main character!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Meg: I am going through the painful process of rereading all my fanfic and editing the grammar and spelling mistakes. Blame it on my being a perfectionist. Disclaimer: Basil, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Professor Ratigan all the property of Eve Titus and Disney. Everyone else is mine. I OWN THEIR SOULS! Mwhahahahaha!!! Enjoy.

* * *

Sweeping furiously, I made my way across the room, raising dust as I went. A mace fell off a bookcase; I squeaked as the spiked ball rolled toward my paws.  
  
I sighed, picking up the weapon and placing it in Mr. Basil's "armory" closet, which contained an assortment of daggers, swords, sabers, guns, chain mail, and various other weapons. If only he'd leave his weapons in there! I continued my cleaning.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Basil of Baker Street darted into the flat, nearly bowling me over. He rushed to a bookcase, frantically searching various books for something. He must have been hot on a case.  
  
"Let's see, hmm... no, no. Green coating. Wait, no, this isn't it. No!" He tossed books aside as he looked. "AHA! I've found it!" Basil exclaimed.  
  
Curious, I leaned over and watched as he unwrapped an elaborately decorated golden container from a rather ragged kerchief. It was a gorgeous thing, round with a scarlet colored coating in places. Intricate designs of angels covered the container. A small crank, shaped like a rose, barely protruded from the side.  
  
"By Jove, the old boy was right!" Basil muttered to himself.  
  
"That's so pretty, Basil," I said. "May I see it?"  
  
Basil jumped, suddenly aware of my presence. "Absolutely not! Mary, I am working on a VERY important case. This is valuable evidence!"  
  
"I'll be careful."  
  
"No, no, I can't risk it. You may have the rest of the day off; I need to concentrate. Now please leave so I may work." He turned back to the container, which I could tell was a music box. My anger boiling, I turned to leave.  
  
I glanced at one of the book covers on my way out the door, a volume on the royal family crests of Denmark. "Mr. Basil," I ventured to say, excitement growing within me, "I am Danish. I may be able to help you with the royal family history. Let me help!"  
  
Basil gave a little chuckle. "My dear, you do not have experience in such matters as I am faced with! Believe me, you would be more of a help to stay out of this case."  
  
I lost my temper. "FINE!" I yelled. "Just go off to do your stupid case; I didn't want to help anyway!" I stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut.  
  
I was fuming. How could he! That ungrateful jerk! It's his fault I've been here for so long.  
  
Why was I here? Well, my name is Megana Sarentis. I was born in Denmark, on a small farm near the Baltic Sea. My parents passed away when I was 9 years old, so I moved in with my grandmother, who lived outside of London. When she died 2 years ago, I decided to become a Carmelite nun, at just 15 years of age. I was in training until several of my elders declared me "temperamental", and sent me to live with one Mrs. Judson, who was the landlady for the famous Basil of Baker Street. I would work there, in hopes that learning to respect an employer would control my temper around the Carmelites.  
  
I would not mind the job at all if it were not for the employer. Mr. Basil is so infuriating! Everything must go his way! I cannot stand being bossed around by him. He cannot even get my name right. Mary indeed!  
  
"Meg, Meg? Are you in there? What's wrong?" Mrs. Judson called through the door. "I'm fine," I sighed. How will I ever become a nun?

* * *

Basil worked day and night on the music box. There was no key to the crank, and Basil didn't want to disassemble it, for fear of erasing a clue. Some clue was to be found inside for sure. But exactly what, Basil did not know.  
  
He had hoped to find a clue that would lead him to the whereabouts of Princess Christine of Belgium. She had been kidnapped 14 years ago, but no one, not even Scotland Yard could track the kidnappers of the 4-year-old heir to the throne. Now, the princess must be about 18 years old if she was still alive, but her country was in a state of ecstasy without a monarch. Basil had been hired to solve this case once and for all, in hopes that the girl might still be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Meg: I know, that first chapter was rather boring. It was mainly an intro to the main character, Meg. But I promise that the plot starts to build up here! Enjoy (and review!)

* * *

As I dusted the lamps, Basil walked into the flat, placing the music box on the mantle over the fireplace. "Martha, don't touch the mantle! I'm going to rest up a bit. Tell me when Mrs. Judson gets back." He walked toward his bedroom.  
  
"Certainly, your Majesty," I murmured sarcastically. I glanced over my shoulder to see if he had heard me. He had.  
  
Basil stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. I want you out of here as badly as you want to leave, so I won't report this to Mrs. Judson, as I should. But if you ever wish to become a Carmelite, I suggest you learn to show some respect to your elders, miss. If you cannot do that, then I suggest you rethink these silly ideas of a career in... in... religion!"  
  
Insulted, I threw a book at him, but it missed. That jerk!  
  
To spite him, I took my dusting to the mantle, ruffling old newspaper clippings of past cases of Basil's. The bell next to the music box made a tinkling sound as my duster swept past.  
  
I reached up to clean the edges of a portrait, but stopped to gaze at it. A sinister-looking rat stared back at me, chilling me to the bone. Professor Ratigan: the most evil genius in all of London. Basil had repeated the story to me many times, of how he wrestled the huge rat off the Big Ben three years ago. I myself had been at the Queen's Jubilee with my grandmother that year, and was terrified when the malicious rat had appeared (I had also taken part in the havoc that had ensued after the robot Queen had fallen apart, but Basil never knew about that.) But Basil did it just to spite me, I could tell. Pity Basil had not fallen off the clock tower with Ratigan too.  
  
I started to dust again, until my eyes fell over the music box. I gently picked it up, turning it over in my hands. How beautiful it was!  
  
I went to set it back down, but a glimmer of scarlet caught my eye. It was the rose-shaped crank. Little rubies were set into the petals. It looked so familiar.  
  
My necklace! I unclasped the necklace with the small rose pendant on it. Little rubies were set into the flower here, too. Why did this have the same design as the music box?  
  
My father had found it on the shores of the Baltic one day; just before he and Mama caught the sickness. He gave it to me, because he said I was his little rose. Was this the key?  
  
I slide the necklace so that the two roses were interlocking. Then I turned the crank.  
  
Fairy-like music floated out of the music box as a beautiful mousemaid danced gracefully in circles. I felt like I was in a dream, safe and secure. Slowly I started to sing a song I had never heard before.

  
  
_"Sing sweetly, sing sweetly my rose, my love _

_Who watches me from heaven above _

_Sing softly, sing softly to the stars of night _

_As they gently caress me in the soft twilight _

_Remember my song, from days past, _

_Forget all fear, all distress..."_

_  
_  
Suddenly, a loud THUD pulled me out of my trance. I whirled around, to discover Basil staring at me, his mouth open in shock. He had apparently dropped a book.  
  
"How... how did you... you...?" he asked. He took a step toward me.  
  
Suddenly afraid, I ran to the coat hanger and grabbed my cloak. "Mrs. Judson needs a few rubies, oh, I mean groceries!" I put my cloak on and started toward the door, still holding the music box.  
  
"No, wait!" Basil called. He started toward me.  
  
I panicked. I raced out the door, sliding on the ice on the sidewalk.  
  
"No, Meg! Come back!" Basil shouted. I sprinted down Baker Street, darting around carriages, avoiding horse hooves, and knocking pedestrians as I passed. I could hear Basil pursuing me half a block away. I would be dismissed from the convent forever as soon as they learned of this. I had disobeyed Basil's specific commands, and not only touched the music box but also stole it.  
  
I dove into a crowd of mice in the marketplace, ducking and weaving through the throng. I then made a running leap onto a hay cart. I watched as Basil pushed himself through the crowd, searching fruitlessly for me.  
  
I didn't get off the hay cart until it got dark. I jumped off. I ran to a dark alley and inspected the music box. It had been unharmed in my flight from the great mouse detective.  
  
_How did I know the song?_ I asked myself. Surely I had never heard it before. Strange. _What would I do now?  
_  
Well, for one thing, I knew I should not be out on a cold November evening with a valuable golden music box in my paws. I could get mugged. I decided to go back to the convent and ask their forgiveness. Then it could be safely returned to Basil. I wrapped the music box in my apron and set off down the street.  
  
Loud, drunken singing could be heard in the distance. I looked around. Oh no, I was on the East End; that place where crime was usually born, where no one was safe. Ratigan himself had lived in this God-forsaken place!  
  
I began a quick jog through the streets. I had been doing well avoiding the few that were wandering about until I ran strait into a gang of tough- looking mice.  
  
"Well, lookeet here, boys," one of them drawled. "A pretty girl!" The gang laughed. The one who had spoken started to walk toward me. "What's a pretty liddle thing like you doin' out on a night like this?"  
  
"I... I was just leaving," I stammered, slowly backing away from the thugs. "Well, good night gentlemen, I really must-"  
  
"What? It wouldn't be good manners if'n us were to leave you to go home all by yourself now," a heavily tattooed mouse said. "Let's say we walk the lady home, Slackett?" Malicious cheers greeted this remark.  
  
I quickened my speed. "No, really, I can walk myself home-"  
  
"Boys, I think she's refusin' our goodwill," the tattooed mouse said. "We can't have that, can we?" He strode toward me, the others following closely behind.  
  
I broke into a run, fearing my life. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me toward him. I struggled, but was too weak against his strength. "C'mon, honey, give me a liddle kiss," he growled.  
  
The hand I was carrying the music box in was free. I slammed the bundle into the mouse's head, knocking him into his buddies. I turned to run, but one of them grabbed my ankle. As I fell, the music box rolled out of the apron, glittering in the moonlight. The gang stopped momentarily, gazing in an awed stupor at it.  
  
"Hey," one of then said. "Isn't that what the Boss-"  
  
"Shuddup stupid and get her!"  
  
I grabbed the music box and sprinted off again, the gang following right behind me. I never ran so fast in all of my life. I dodged through alleys, looking for any kind of help.  
  
"POLICE! HELP!" I screamed, as I darted through more familiar streets. I ran into a police mouse, but in my fear, I mistakened him for a thug. I raced off down the street, as the thugs met an infuriated police mouse and his bobby.

* * *

Meg: Okay, that last line is kind of worded weird. Let's just say that the thugs got beat up, hahaha. Oh yeah, I wrote the song that Meg sings. I did not copy. Another thing: I took the word "mousemaid" from the Redwall books (but I swear it's not copyrighted!). It's supposed to mean, "female mouse" for those of you who did not understand.  
  
JWJ: Sheesh. Copying off of other writers. Only you Meg.  
  
Meg: Hey! I didn't ask you to come here! Go away!  
  
JWJ: _(sticks tongue out at her)_ Make me.  
  
Meg: I will! _(starts to chase JWJ)_  
  
_(RAEB walks in and shakes her head at them.)_

RAEB: Those two. Anyway, we want reviews! Review now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

RAEB: Meg's studying for her lifeguard exam, so I have to do her dirty work for her. Okay, this chapter is very important. It's the conflict! (Yay for English classes!) Anywho, we meet an old blast from Basil's past-  
  
JWJ: _(running, long strips of cloth and clothes trailing after him)_ Get her AWAY from me!  
  
Meg: _(running after him)_ Get back here JWJ! I need a victim!  
  
RAEB: Meg, what are you doing?  
  
Meg: _(stops)_ I was trying to make a sling.  
  
JWJ: _(from another room)_ NO SHE WASN'T! She was tying me to a chair!  
  
Meg: _(running into next room)_ You have to restrain a victim who won't stop squirming!  
  
RAEB: God help the poor people whose lives will be in her hands.

* * *

"An' that's wha' happened, boss," Slackett said, rubbing his paw on his injured head. "The girl ran off an' we got beat on the head with those stick-things the police carry around."  
  
"WHAT?" Professor Ratigan grabbed the thug's throat, slamming his head against the wall. "You mean to tell me that you found that music box, but let some little WENCH run off with IT!" He tightened his grip unmercifully. Slackett gasped for breath.  
  
"Not 'xactly... ooff!"  
  
Ratigan leered at the unfortunate mouse, his voice a deadly whisper. "You will find that girl and bring her back to me with the music box. And if you return this time tomorrow night empty-handed, you will curse the day you were born!"  
  
He dropped the minion on the ground in a heap. "GET OUT!" he screamed. "OUT, ALL OF YOU!" The henchmen stumbled to the door, each not wanting to be the last one out. Ratigan smashed a chair in his anger.  
  
_The idiots! Had the perfect opportunity, and still managed to let a defenseless girl slip through their paws!  
_  
_But how did she come across the music box? It surely wasn't hers; it belonged to the late Princess Christine of Denmark. She had suffocated in the bag Fidget had been carrying her in 14 years ago. She died just before she got to London.  
_  
_Royal family had paid ransom money well. Never returned the body, for fear of leaving a clue. Dumped her in the Thames.  
  
How did this girl get the box? Been looking for it for over two years; disappeared after my "death."  
_  
Ratigan held up a glass of champagne, still pondering the thought. Aha! Old Boru had known his intentions for the music box several years ago. When he found his hideout in ruins, the music box was one of the many things taken. But the police had taken not all of it.  
  
_You had your eye on it many times, didn't you? I'll pay you a little "visit". Maybe you'll remember what you did with it..." _

* * *

Slackett and the rest of the gang were trying to find the girl where they had lost her. Suddenly, the group ran into GC, one member who had escaped the beating by the police officer.  
  
"Hey, GC, where were ya? The Boss is really mad at us. He told us that we had to find the liddle wench who slipped off, 'cause he-"  
  
"Shuddup, idiot!" GC covered Slackett's mouth. "Lissen, I found 'er. I followed 'er to the detective's 'ouse! That Basil of Baker Street, who the Professor really 'ates!"

* * *

Baker Street had been much closer than the convent, so I slipped into the empty flat with my key. I locked the door, closing all the drapes and lighting only one candle. I was terrified.  
  
Basil must be still looking for me. I now wished I had never run away. I almost got myself killed! Still afraid, I went to the armory closet, and pulled out a small dagger, just in case.  
  
I sat down in Basil's armchair and sighed with relief. He would have to come back soon. Mrs. Judson must have gone out to help, too. They would be back.  
  
A slight jiggle at the door made me jump. _Is it Basil?_ I thought to myself. I edged toward the door, grasping the dagger tightly. "Basil?" I called out in a small voice.  
  
"No, this is Dr. Dawson. If you would, could you open up? Basil told me to come here, " a quiet voice called out.  
  
Joy washed over me. It was just Basil's partner. I ran eagerly to the door, unlocking it and pulling out the door chain. As soon as I did, the door slammed on me, and the same thugs who had chased me earlier entered the room.  
  
"Get 'er!" GC yelled.  
  
They grabbed my paws and shoved me against a bookcase. In my shock I dropped the dagger. I kicked and screamed at loud as I could.  
  
"Shud 'er up!"  
  
Suddenly, something smacked me on the head. The room began to spin.  
  
Blackness surrounded me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a canopy of red above me.  
  
_What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?_  
  
My head was sore. I suddenly remembered what had happened before I had been knocked out. Was I at Baker Street? I reached for my necklace, but it wasn't there.  
  
Alarmed, I slowly leaned up. I was on a king-sized bed in a small wooden room. The only light source in the room came from a single lamp at a desk. I leaned back down, dizzy. I thought I had seen someone there.  
  
I looked up again. Someone was there. An extremely large mouse with glasses was reading something at the desk. He was dressed in a plain white shirt. He was the largest mouse I had ever seen. Even his tail... his tail! No mouse had a tail as big and worm-like as that. He was a rat!  
  
He must have sensed I was watching him, for he looked up. He took off his reading glasses and set the book down, standing up. I now recognized that face. It was the same one that hung on the mantle; the same one that had brought little children to tears at the Queen's Diamond Jubilee three years ago. It was Professor Ratigan!  
  
I screamed, trying to get off the bed. I was still lightheaded. I stumbled to the floor. He strode toward me. I tried to get up, but only succeeded in tripping over my own tail. Ratigan pulled me up with one powerful arm, shoving me onto the bed.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary," I whimpered over and over again.  
  
"Stop your whining girl," he snarled. He gripped my arms tightl.; I was sure he was going to squeeze me to death.  
  
"But... but... you're... you're... dea... dead," I stammered. "You... died when you fell... off... Big Ben."  
  
"And you believed that miserable pip-squeak Basil? That I was dead? He's only a second-rate excuse for a detective, my dear," Ratigan leered evilly at me. "But I am UNSTOPPABLE!"  
  
"Please, let me go," I begged. "I'm only a poor Sister, a Carmelite nun. I have nothing you'd want. Please, I won't tell anyone about this. I have nothing."  
  
"Oh, but you do, Meg," he said. "You do."  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"I know all about you," he answered. "Your full name is Megana Trina Sarentis, but you go by Meg. Your parents were David and Mary Sarentis, and they were farmers near Alborg, Denmark, on the Baltic Sea. They died of typhoid fever when you were 9. Your grandmother, Catherine Sarentis, on London's West side, raised you until she passed away two years ago. You then joined Our Lady of Mercy, to train to become a Carmelite nun. You still had three years before you could make your final vows until you were suspended for a period of time for behavior problems. You were set to work for Basil of Baker Street, just two months ago. And here you are," he said, grinning at my shocked expression, "in my humble home.  
  
"You have something I've wanted very terribly for quite some time," he continued. "That music box, you didn't acquire so valuable a trinket on your own now, did you?"  
  
"I... just found it?"  
  
He let go of me, and strode to the desk. "Meg, I know you're lying. I don't like liars." He reached into a pocket of his overcoat. "Do you know what I do to liars?" he asked me. I shook my head dumbly. He pulled out something long and slender from the coat.  
  
Suddenly a loud ringing came to my ears, and a pistol stood smoking in his claws. To my terror, a small bullet-hole on my dress was also smoking, next to my hand! I almost fainted.  
  
Ratigan came back, still holding the pistol. "I believe I've made myself clear, Miss Sarentis," he whispered. "Now, I will ask you again one more time: Where did you get the music box?"  
  
I was so scared. He would murder me without thinking twice about it. I decided to tell the truth. Besides, no harm could come from this information anyway... right?  
  
"Mr. Basil had found it," I said. "I don't know where. I'm just the housemaid."  
  
"Good. Now we're getting somewhere," Ratigan said. He then pulled my necklace and the music box out of his pocket. He interlocked the roses and turned the crank. The music came out softly, echoing off the walls of the room. "Sing, Meg," he commanded, even though I had already started to say the enchanting words. 

  
  
_"Sing sweetly sing sweetly my rose, my love _

_Who watches me from heaven above, _

_Sing softly sing softly to the stars of night _

_As they gently caress me in the soft twilight. _

_Hear my blessing, maiden so dear _

_Forget the evil this world bears,_

_Watch for one by the gate _

_A flower, who will seal our fate._

_Sing sweetly, sing sweetly my angel of light_

_The past whispers secrets into the night,_

_Safely here, my troubles are gone _

_As I sing to you this song." _

__

I slowly opened my eyes. Professor Ratigan was staring queerly at me. It mad me nervous. What was going to happen to me now?  
  
He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
I ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked.  
  
After searching fruitlessly for another exit, I sank back down on the bed and awaited his return.

* * *

Meg: Yes, I know, another "Let's bring Ratigan back to life even though there's no possible way he could have survived the fall from Big Ben" story. But hey, Ratigan is one of Disney's most sinister villains, and Basil would not be Basil without a foe worthy of his detective skills. You just have to love Ratigan for that.  
  
JWJ: Well, I don't love Rati-face at all.  
  
Meg: You've never seen the movie at all.  
  
JWJ: So? I still don't love him.  
  
Meg: Well, no one loves you either.  
  
JWJ: See how mean she is to me? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Meg: Well people, I am now officially a lifeguard!  
  
JWJ: God have mercy!  
  
Meg: Hold on, I got like the second-highest score in the class! And I got the same exact score as my ex-boyfriend.  
  
JWJ: They can take away your certification for cheating, you know.  
  
Meg: And I can take you out of this author's note for being a complete moron.  
  
JWJ: Go ahead, I don't want to be in a story about a stupid mouse who acts like Sherlock Holmes and an even stupider rat.  
  
Meg: Ratigan'll kill you for calling him that.  
  
JWJ: Like I care about a fictional character.  
  
Meg: Uhuh, you'll care when he feeds you to his cat.  
  
JWJ: That is not going to happen! He's not real!  
  
Meg: He is so real!  
  
JWJ: Meg, read my lips: He doesn't exist.  
  
_(Ratigan appears)_

Ratigan: Pardonnez-moi, Mr. Jordan?  
  
Meg: _(mouth gaping open)_ Run.

* * *

Ratigan paced outside the door, deep in thought. _The girl... she was Danish, of course. She looked Danish; she spoke Danish. She would do perfectly. But her voice... it was so beautiful. She looked so beautiful, standing there, singing-  
  
I can't let this happen!_ Ratigan thought angrily. _She's just a girl, a nun for that matter! She's only a tool in my plan, not a distraction!  
_  
He glared at the door. He would show her, Basil, all of Mousedom, that he was invincible!  
  
One of the thugs who had captured me came into the room, and threw a bundle at me. "'Ere," he said. "Professor wants you to try these on. Come out when you done." He left.  
  
I opened the bundle. A gorgeous scarlet gown with gold trimmings was in there as well as a pair of red slippers. I carefully put on the dress, making sure I didn't rip it. I also tried on the slippers. They were a perfect fit.  
  
I opened the door, and found myself in a large banquet hall, a pile of trunks and carts in the corner. Ratigan was ordering his men about, packing things into boxes. It seemed as though they would be going somewhere soon.  
  
As I walked toward them, some of the mice stopped working, gazing at me. Soon, everyone noticed me, even Ratigan. I soon saw why. I could see my reflection in a broken mirror. It didn't even look like the young, immature mouse I had known before. I looked like a lady, a queen! I looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"Looks like you got your Princess, Professor!" one thug said. The others cheered.  
  
"All right, get back to work!" Ratigan barked. He took my arm and pulled me back into the bedroom.  
  
"Princess?" I asked, as he locked the door. "I am not a princess, sir. I am just a common girl."  
  
"My dear," he answered, "do you realize who you look like?"  
  
"No."  
  
He showed me an old picture of a young mouse, dressed in a ballroom gown. She looked exactly like me!  
  
The evil rat's eyes glinted. "You resemble the late Princess Christine's grandmother when she was just 20 years of age. You could even pass as her. Meg, you will become the Princess of Denmark."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fourteen years ago, I devised a plan to kidnap Princess Christine of Denmark for the ransom money. It worked smoothly; at least until the girl died by error of one of my henchmen. No one outside of my operations knew. I disposed of the body but kept the music box, which the little girl had been clutching when she was kidnapped. Three years ago, my lair was looted after my supposed "death," and the box was taken. Basil had bought it off of an old "associate" of mine who had stolen the box.  
  
"We will be leaving for Denmark in two days. You are going to pose as the princess, pretending you had lost your memory all these years. You will then turn over power to me, and I will rule!" He smiled evilly at me.  
  
"NO!" I shoved Ratigan aside, trying to open the door. I forgot he had locked it. The rat grabbed my arm and jerked me around, slamming me against the door. He leaned in close to me, whispering in a deadly tone. "What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"I won't be part of such a disloyal plan! How dare you, telling me to commit treason against my own country! I won't do it!"  
  
Ratigan pulled out his pistol and held it against my head. I stopped breathing. "Now will you take part?" he asked, pressing it into my skull.  
  
I was scared of dying. But I knew that he would take over my country, forcing the creatures to follow a tyrant! I would rather die than make all those mice suffer.  
  
"Ratigan, I would rather die than offer service to the devil!" I exclaimed.  
  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the BANG. It never came.  
  
The professor smacked the side of my head, knocking me to the ground. He went to the desk, taking the lamp. He then kicked me away from the door. He unlocked it, screaming, "You'll regret this, wench!"  
  
He slammed the door, leaving me in total darkness. I cried.

* * *

I slept fitfully. Nightmares passed through my head, all of Ratigan forcing thousands into poverty and enslavement.

Suddenly, someone was shaking me awake. "GET UP!" a voice said.  
  
The one called Slackett and another mouse pulled me off the bed. I was dragged through the banquet hall, and out into a cold, stone-floored area. I now realized the location of Ratigan's lair to be a sewer. Ratigan stood by a bundle on the ground, which was moving about. Something alive was in it!  
  
He turned toward me as I was brought forward, still wearing the royal dress. This time, he had his waistcoat, overcoat, and opera cape on, as well as that top hat. He looked every inch the menacing presence that loomed in the portrait on Basil's mantel.  
  
"Well, Meg," he said. "I've given you time to think about my proposition. Will you join me? You would have all the finest things, no rules to follow, riches beyond your imagination. You would be a queen! And all you have to do is a little acting on your part. Will you do it?"  
  
I was suspicious. He was in a much better mood than he had been in before. What trick did he have up his sleeve?  
  
"Ratigan," I said, well aware of the pistol in his hand, "my answer is still the same. I will not take part in such an evil scheme!"  
  
"Very well, then, my dear." The professor motioned for two other thugs. They promptly untied the bag, and dumped out a young woman onto the ground. She was badly beaten and disheveled. I saw the rosary before I noticed the habit she was wearing.  
  
"ANNE!" I screamed, running to aide my friend. Ratigan restrained me easily. I tried to punch him, but he resisted each of my blows. "YOU SCUM! HOW COULD YOU! LET HER GO, SHE'S NO USE TO YOU, SHE'S ONLY A HARMLESS MOUSE! I HATE YOU, I HATE-"  
  
He covered my mouth. "Meg, you would not listen to me. I do despise disobedience, and you have been disobedient and unwilling to cooperate from the moment you came here. Now, this poor girl must pay the price."  
  
He tossed me to the thugs. My mind was spinning. Anne was my one true friend. She was also in training to be a nun, and we had taken to each other immediately. She defended me numerous times, causing some of the sisters to act more tolerably toward me. She was also so kind and pious; the perfect saint, in my opinion. She didn't deserve this!  
  
Ratigan grabbed her, making her kneel on the ground. Anne looked at me, bewildered. "Meg, what is going on?" she asked. I wept.  
  
"Poor Anne Larson," Ratigan breathed. "To die so young. Pity her friend turned out to be her traitor."  
  
"Meg?"  
  
"S'not true, s'not true," I whimpered.  
  
The professor put the pistol next to her head. "Any last words?"  
  
"WAIT!" I found myself shouting.  
  
Ratigan turned toward me. "What is it!" he snarled.  
  
"If you controlled Denmark, you wouldn't kill anyone, would you?"  
  
"Only those who resisted me."  
  
I took a deep breath. "All right, if I agree, will you let her go?"  
  
"I thought you were beyond reasoning. What makes you think that I will agree to save your "friend" now?"  
  
I pulled myself away from the guards, and straightened myself up. "Sir," I said, "I don't have much in this world, but I don't want to lose the dearest person to my heart. Please," I pleaded, "please, let her go. She doesn't deserve this."  
  
"Meg?" Anne asked. "Meg, what's this about?"  
  
I tried hard not to look at her. "Never you mind honey."  
  
Ratigan walked toward me, a devilish smile spreading his lips. "On one condition," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will consent to be my wife."  
  
"I... I beg your pardon?" I stammered, hardly believing my ears.  
  
"Meg," he said, "It would be difficult to convince the Danish government that you just wanted me to rule instead of you. They would accept a spouse of royal blood more readily. And I happen to be of noble blood."  
  
"But I... but I... I'm only seventeen," I whispered. "I can't. I'm too young, too clumsy, too-"  
  
"Do you realize you look much older than you are, my dear?" Ratigan interrupted. He was staring at me queerly again, sizing me up. I blushed. "Besides, you'll be going through training soon. I'll get rid of your old habits."  
  
Anne tried to stand up. "No, Meg!" she exclaimed. "Don't marry him, I'd rather die than see you wed to that monster!"  
  
"And if ya died, Sister," Slackett said, "the Professor'd just get another one of ya to murder, wouldn't ya Boss?"  
  
"Of course," he answered silkily. "Meg, I am getting impatient. What is your answer?"  
  
I knew I was trapped. Anne would die if I refused, and so would many other sisters from my convent. Meanwhile, no one would die if Ratigan ruled; he promised me they wouldn't. Well, at least not directly.  
  
"Professor, will you let her go if I say yes?"  
  
Ratigan paused. "No. Not until I am sitting on that throne." I must have been puzzled, because he said, "She would tell all the world that I was still alive. I would rather have this kept secret until the moment of my choosing."  
  
"But you will treat her well and keep her from harm and then release her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
He walked up to me, grasping my hand. "I promise, my dear."  
  
I paused. "Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Did you say something? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" I cried.  
  
Ratigan pulled me in for a rough kiss, as Anne screeched, "No, Meg!" He held me there for a long time. I pulled myself away, turning from him.  
  
"My dear, you'll have to get rid of those foolish ideas in your head, and get used to the fact. You are now mine!"

* * *

Lizz: No one can find Meg right now, so I'll have a go at this. Yes, Ratigan wants to marry Meg. I think it's really more of a lust thing. But anyway, who would want to marry that ugly rat? I'd rather marry Saddam Hussein.  
  
RAEB: WHAT? You want to marry that scumbag? Even though he's a jerk and a bully, he's like, sixty years old or something!  
  
Lizz: NO! That's not what I meant!  
  
RAEB: Admit it, you like older men.  
  
Lizz: I do not!  
  
RAEB: Suuuuuuuuuuure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
It was still dark out when the stagecoach pulled up to the inn. I waited silently by the window as it was loaded. The one called GC was driving it. We were traveling by several different ways of transportation to shake off the police, and even Basil.  
  
I didn't realize Ratigan was behind me until he asked, "Ready, my dear?"  
  
I jumped a little. "Yes sir."  
  
"Come on." He strode to the door.  
  
He went out first, shielding his face from sight as he stepped into the stagecoach. I went next, wearing a funeral dress and a veil over my face. GC helped me into the coach. I sat across from the professor, dreading every single moment of this journey. The rest of his gang would follow in other stagecoaches and wagons.  
  
The coach started. It took us through the deserted streets of London. I passed places familiar and homelike to me. I was leaving it all behind.  
  
Dawn rose slowly as we were leaving London, casting a golden hue over the buildings and streets. I looked away from it all. I didn't want Ratigan to see me get upset.  
  
"Something wrong my dear?" Ratigan asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Meg," he began, "why the long face? A wonderful opportunity awaits you!"  
  
Frustrated, I put on my fakest smile and continued looking out the window. He then pulled the shades down. I could feel him staring at m.; I resisted the urge to look for a while. Finally I couldn't do it anymore. I glanced at him.  
  
To my utter surprise, he grabbed me and gave me another kiss. I was disgusted. I yanked myself away from his grasp, and retreated to a corner of the stagecoach. It didn't help his mood. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. I struggled feebly under his grasp, but to no effect. I recoiled when he touched my chin.  
  
"My dear," he began, "you need to show me some respect. You did agree to become my wife, did you not?" I nodded dumbly. "Then start acting like one!" he snarled, shoving me back to my seat.

* * *

Things got progressively worse. When I was sent to dine with that monster, I refused to go. He then told me if I wouldn't eat with him, I couldn't eat at all. I held up for three days; by that time, I was starving. I finally came to dinner on the night of the third day. But then Ratigan wouldn't let me eat until I sang for him. I despised him.  
  
The next day I devised a plan to escape. I knew Anne was in the stagecoach behind me; I could get to her easily.  
  
I slide over close to the door. Ratigan was trying to teach me the history of Denmark; something I already knew well. He didn't notice me open the door and tumble out until it happened. I fell to the ground, rolling around. Before I could get up, I heard gunshots as Anne tumbled out besides me.  
  
"Get up," I urged her. I pulled her up by the arm, and we both made for the woods. More gunshots rang out as the stagecoaches came to a stop.  
  
"DON"T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Ratigan roared.  
  
We stumbled blindly through the forest, tripping over tree roots, getting scratched by branches, trying to get away from the thugs behind us. Anne was starting to tire. They were gaining on us, I was sure of it. I found a hollow tree and shoved Anne inside. "Stay here," I breathed. "They want me, not you." I continued running.  
  
"Godspeed, Meg," Anne called out quietly behind me. I wove through the trees, trying to lead them away from her. I dove under some brush, catching my breath. GC and Tom came into view almost immediately. I stopped breathing.  
  
"She ain't 'ere, dimwit!" GC yelled. "She went t'other way, I'm sure!"  
  
"But I saw 'er," Tom protested. "I swears it."  
  
_Go with GC; go with GC,_ I thought.  
  
"Well, she ain't 'ere now. 'Er tracks ended over there. We're going that way!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Boss'll get mad if we lose 'er." She went that way, stupid, and that's the way we're goin'."  
  
Both mice went the other way. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like you fooled them, my dear Meg."  
  
My blood froze. Slowly I stood up and turned around. Ratigan was standing behind me, smirking. He looked even more evil than I had ever seen him.  
  
I ran. I could hear myself shrieking at the top of my lungs. Suddenly I was on the ground, Ratigan pinning my flailing arms and legs down. He leaned in close to me.  
  
"Meg," he hissed, "I don't want such a delay in our trip. You can't defeat me; I'm unstoppable! You can't trick me or play these silly little games. You won't win, EVER!"

* * *

RAEB: _(calling)_ Meg? JWJ?  
  
_(Meg walks in, completely out of breath. Her clothes are torn and her hair a mess.)_  
  
RAEB: What happened to you?  
  
Meg: A very angry ra-, er, mouse. Wait, mouse doesn't sound right either. Rodent? Yeah, that's it. A very temperamental rodent.  
  
RAEB: What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Meg: That... fiend! Yeah, fiend sounds about right. Anywho, he chased us for like, five hours!  
  
RAEB: Who chased you?  
  
Meg: Wait, where's JWJ?  
  
RAEB: I haven't seen him for a while.  
  
Meg: Uhoh. _(grins)_ Wait, this is a good thing. Oh happy day!  
  
RAEB: I give up. _(walks away)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
The ship horn blew through the cold December air. Ratigan watched as Meg stood by the baggage, shivering from the cruel wind. They had traveled by stagecoach, train, and now ship, to reach the mouse kingdom in Denmark. Meg had done beautifully in all her lessons. She held a certain dignity about her that made her seem strong and proud. She was almost ready to take her place as queen. Unfortunately, one glitch lay in Ratigan's plans. Anne had escaped!  
  
It had happened last night, on the train. The girl had been locked up in a wooden crate in the baggage car, while two of his henchmen had been drinking. That very morning, they had awoken to find the lock broken, the crate open and the nun gone!  
  
This was very bad for the professor. He didn't know how much the girl knew about his plans. He hadn't expected her to escape. And one she made it to a telegraph office, the whole country would be in an uproar.  
  
The important thing was that Meg didn't know a thing about it yet. She was still under the impression that Anne was locked up, in the hands of her captors.  
  
If she ever found out, Ratigan's plans would come to ruin! Meg was the only mouse he could find who even resembled the royal family. If Meg happened to escape too, because she knew Anne could no longer come to harm, Ratigan would not be able to find another mouse like her. Besides, it was vital to get to Denmark as quickly as possible now, before all mouse kind heard of his existence. He could not spend time looking for Anne, and Meg if she happened to run off.  
  
Meg... she still was not his yet. She had asked to be married before she took the throne. But Ratigan had control over the girl. She had been obedient to him ever since that day she had tried to escape with Anne. They had found Anne after Meg had been caught. Ratigan had ordered that Anne be whipped for their attempted escape, and had told Meg that Anne would be punished for any mistake done by her friend. Meg had taken all of his orders and demands without argument ever since.  
  
_So young... so young.  
  
You'll be mine soon, Meg. You'll have to say yes, or else all that you love and care for will perish.  
  
So beautiful.  
_  
  
Anne dragged herself along the train tracks, shaking from mistreatment and the cold chill of the wind. Some mouse that had come into the baggage car last night had broken the lock for her. Anne had made a jump off the train, and had been traveling all night to find a telegraph office. Basil of Baker Street must know!  
  
She did not realize Ratigan had two henchmen following her trail.  
  
I despised him.  
  
That immoral sewer rat had requested that I share a first class cabin with him. He said it was so we could continue my training more easily.  
  
I told him I was sleeping on the floor.  
  
He slapped me in the face and told me not to be so ridiculous.  
  
He threatened to beat Anne again. I told him to go ahead; Anne wouldn't approve anyway. Strangely enough, he relented.  
  
I shivered on the cold floor. Why did this have to happen to me! Was this payment for my disrespect to the sisters at the convent, to Basil? Maybe. How else would Ratigan have found out about the music box?  
  
"No, Havers, you're stepping on her feet again. She's not going to be able to walk. NO!" Ratigan barked, as the mouse called Josh Havers and I had a waltzing lesson. I'm glad it was not with Ratigan. He said he was too big to be dancing about the cabin, so he employed one of his henchmen to help me learn. Unfortunately, the clumsy idiot kept stepping on my feet every other step.  
  
"One two three, one two three, one- Sorry, miss."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"That's it!" Ratigan jumped up and pushed the mouse out of the way, grasping my paws. He seemed to have forgotten his comment about dancing before. "Like this, you clumsy fool!" We glided across the room. "You have to move your feet forward, you idiot! I can't believe I put up with all of you for so long!"  
  
Even though I hated him, I had to admit he was a much better dancer than Josh. I didn't really have to move my feet that much. Ratigan was so tall, almost twice as tall as me! His arms made mine look like toothpicks.  
  
Ratigan continued to insult Josh for quite so time. Once he looked down and saw me there. After that, he stopped his tirade.  
  
I then realized how easily we danced together. It scared me.  
  
All of a sudden, we slowed down, and stopped. Ratigan gave me another one of his queer looks. Wordlessly, he turned around and left the cabin.  
  
"Boss? Boss!" Josh ran out into the hallway. A minute later the thug returned, looking shocked. "The Professor left."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno miss."  
  
We waited for over an hour, silently waiting for his return. After a while I got bored and started talking to Josh. He had been working for Ratigan for a year, after his brother had been caught for stealing some of the professor's loot, and had been killed. Josh had to pay for his brother's mistake, and serve Ratigan faithfully for 15 years in order to get his freedom.  
  
"You must hate him more than I do."  
  
"Umm, not really, miss. The Professor's an okay guy, you know." I couldn't believe my ears. But then I saw him glance over his shoulder, as if Ratigan was really there. He was afraid of the villain's power.  
  
"Josh," I said, a thought suddenly occurring to me. "How old is the Professor?"  
  
"Well," he began, "he says he's somewhere around forty, but I think he's more like fifty five or sixty."  
  
"Sixty!" I would have never guessed he was that old. "Then why isn't he married yet?"  
  
"Not to be rude, ma'am, but do ra- I mean, mice, like him get married?"  
  
I saw his point. "Then why is he marrying me? I'm seventeen, for one. I'm also disrespectful, especially to him. Why does he want to marry me?"  
  
"Miss, you don't look seventeen right now. You look like you're at least twenty years old. You're drop-dead gorgeous, if you'll excuse me saying," Josh answered. I blushed. "Besides, Ratigan himself has said you're strong. He thinks you'll do better off with him."  
  
"Josh, what would you be doing if you weren't working for Ratigan? What I mean is, you don't talk like the other mice that work for Ratigan. You seem more... gentlemanly."  
  
"I once had a dream to be a violinist. But that was foolish. No one's dreams ever come true!" he spat out angrily. "And all because of."  
  
"Ratigan," I finished for him. He suddenly looked worried. "I don't care if he hears me," I said. "He has ruined my life forever."  
  
Anne was exhausted. She stumbled down a hill, rolling into a building. She couldn't move.  
  
An elderly mouse helped her up, saying, "Oh my goodness! My poor girl, you'll get sick this way! Here, come with me, easy does it."  
  
"Thank you," she gasped.  
  
"Less talking will do you a world of good," the old mouse said. "Here, sit right here, on this bench." He helped her down. "Can I notify a family member nearby of your fall? Maybe they can come get you."  
  
"No!" Anne answered. She held on to the mouse's worn paw. "Please, we must help Meg!"  
  
"Meg? I'm sorry, but I do not know any Meg. Is she sick?"  
  
"Get Basil, quick!" Anne whispered urgently.  
  
"Sister! Where 'ave you been? We was so worried!"  
  
The two henchmen ran up to Anne. "No!" she shrieked. "No, get away from me, scum!"  
  
"What is this all about?" the old mouse asked.  
  
"Sorry, sir. See, Anne 'ere is my sister, " GC answered slowly, trying to hide his gangster voice. "Eh. well, you see, she ain't, I mean, isn't right in the head. She 'appened to break open a window last night, and we've been looking for 'er ever since."  
  
"She said a Meg was in trouble."  
  
"Oh, you know, she gets hallucinations when she's out in the cold for long. She don't know no Meg, does she, right, Bob?" GC nudged Tom.  
  
"Bob? I ain't Bob, GC. Bob's back on the - Ouch!"  
  
GC laughed nervously. "Always the jokester, eh Bob?" He leaned in to the old mouse. "Bob's starting to catch the same sickness as my sister there. It's tragic."  
  
By this time Anne had fainted, whispering, "Get Basil, Baker Street." before she sank into oblivion.  
  
"Poor sis! Okay, Bob, let's get poor Meg, I mean, Annie, 'ere on the next train."  
  
"Don't you think you should wait here? She doesn't look well enough to travel," the mouse asked.  
  
"Naw," Tom said. "She's fine- Ouch!" He bounced on his uninjured foot.  
  
"What ol' Bob means ta say is that poor sis 'ere gets mad fits once in a while. We couldn't risk it here." He lifted Anne up over his shoulder. "Well, thankee for your kindness, sir. You was a great help, really."  
  
After they left, the mouse went to the telegraph office. He wanted to straighten this out with Basil of Baker Street, whoever he was.  
  
  
  
RAEB: Hold on a minute. Ratigan's SIXTY?  
  
Meg: Shhh, not so loud! Ratigan might be touchy about me guessing that he was sixty, and I still don't know where he or JWJ are.  
  
RAEB: You could have at least made him forty. But sixty! That's disturbing. That's practically Lizz-marrying-Saddam-Hussein disturbing.  
  
Lizz: I am NOT marrying Saddam Hussein!  
  
Meg: Yeah, the Lizz Mafia doesn't deal with terrorists. I'll have to kick you out of the Mafia for that.  
  
RAEB: I thought that mafia was named after Lizz, ergo "Lizz Mafia"?  
  
Meg: We'll rename it the "Meg Mafia."  
  
Lizz: We're really off track now.  
  
Meg: Okay, on to Chapter Seven. And review people! Or else I'll have to send the Lizz Mafia after you all and make you marry old, sixty year old guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Josh remained in the cabin with me for the rest of the evening. When the clock struck twelve and Ratigan still failed to show up, Josh left me to sleep while he waited outside for the professor.  
  
I was lightly dozing when a large pair of feet passed me. I opened my eyes. Ratigan went into the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. Curious, I got up from the floor and peeked through the door, as the music box was turned on. I couldn't help it; the power of the music box consumed me once again.

  
  
_"Sing sweetly, sing sweetly my rose, my love _

_Who watches me from heaven above,_

_Sing softly, sing softly to the stars of night _

_As they gently caress me in the soft twilight._

_Sing to me a song of old _

_My rose, courageous and bold, _

_Do not fear, stay by me _

_You will never leave._

_Sing sweetly, sing sweetly my angel of light_

_The past whispers secrets into the night, _

_Safely here, my troubles are gone _

_As I sing to you this song."_

_  
_  
Ratigan jumped. He turned toward me. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
I could believe it. Professor Ratigan, the fear of the known mouseworld, apologizing for waking up a young girl! It was unheard of.  
  
"It's... alright, sir," I stammered. "I'll be going now sir."  
  
I turned to leave. "Meg?"  
  
Ratigan was staring at me strangely again. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"You don't have to call me 'Sir' and 'Professor'." He chuckled. "I wasn't born with those titles."  
  
"Then what shall I call you? What is your name?" I asked.  
  
He paused. "James. That's my name."  
  
"James." I liked that name. It seemed to make him seem less evil.  
  
He came over to me. "Yes. Call me James." He bent down, and kissed me. But this time, I didn't resist as much as I had before. I don't know why.

* * *

Basil read the telegram again, excited. "This is it, Dawson!" he shouted. "The key to finding that maid of mine!"  
  
"Well, Basil, what is it?" his colleague asked.  
  
"An old mouse writes about 40 miles south of the Baltic," he said. "Said he found a girl, very sick, named Anne. She asked for me, and said she needed to help a certain Meg. Then two suspicious characters named Bob and GC took the girl away. He wants me to investigate this matter. It's the first clue I've found in weeks!"

* * *

We arrived in Denmark two weeks after my kidnapping. I was presented before my great- grand aunt, who was currently ruling Denmark. She bought my story. I then pleaded with her to let me marry the mouse that had helped me get my memory back, Ratigan. Of course, he went under an alias. She consented to it; too thankful I was there to rule my country.  
  
I saw Anne again. She looked worse than before. She was terribly sick. I begged Ratigan to take better care of her.  
  
As adjustments were made to my wedding dress, I gazed at my engagement ring. We were to be married in one day. One day.  
  
I never expected to be married, ever. I had always wanted to be a nun. I had cried many times over my fate. I was going to miss my normal life terribly. I was also going to miss Anne.  
  
She had still tried to stop me from accepting this marriage. She knew how stubborn I was, though. When I still refused to be swayed in my decision, she begged me to try to bring kindness and compassion to Ratigan. Perhaps, she had said, he might become good one day. It was a far-fetched dream, in my opinion.

* * *

The maids stepped back from me. "My lady," Marie said, "you look like a fairy-tale!"  
  
I gazed at myself in the mirror. "I can't believe it," I muttered. I felt overcome with pity for myself. "You are dismissed," I said uncertainly to the maids. I still wasn't quite used to giving orders.  
  
When they left, I blushed at my reflection. I did not even want to think about tomorrow. For a while, I stared at myself in the mirror, fingering the rose necklace about my neck.  
  
I went to the vanity and picked up the scarlet and gold music box. I turned it on, and closed my eyes. The music soothed me. I no longer sang the song.  
  
I had been standing there for quite some time, when a hand was laid upon my shoulder. A sinister voice behind me said, "You look gorgeous, my dear."  
  
The trance was broken. I spun around, to face Ratigan. "How. did you get in here?" I asked.  
  
"Through the servants' passageway in the wall," he answered, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know there was one," I said uneasily. I walked over to the vanity and put the music box back in place. "James," I began, still unused to calling him by his first name. "James, you should leave. It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before her wedding day."  
  
He put his arms around me. I gently pushed him away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Please James, wait until tomorrow." I went over to the mirror and began unpinning my veil. I could see him standing close behind me.  
  
"That reminds me..." he said. "You are going to go through with this my dearest Meg, aren't you? Because," he said, toying with his pistol, "you know what the consequences are if you don't."  
  
I shut my eyes, wishing he would go away. He comes in here, acting like he loves me, and then reminds me that my friend's life is at stake if I don't!  
  
"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "I will go through with it, sir."  
  
I turned to put the veil aside when he gave me a kiss. He turned and left the room.

* * *

Meg: Good thing Ratigan isn't here, because he'd definitely kill me for making him fall in love.  
  
RAEB: But he might have killed JWJ.  
  
Meg: That's not my problem. He's the one that started on calling the Professor a 'rat'.  
  
_(JWJ comes in looking perfectly fine.)_  
  
JWJ: Hey.  
  
Meg: _(mouth gaping open)_ You... you... what?  
  
RAEB: Yeah, you don't look half as bad as Meg looked when she came back.  
  
JWJ: Well, Meg doesn't know how to handle these cartoon characters.  
  
Meg: Ratigan didn't do anything to you?  
  
JWJ: Nope.  
  
Meg: That's so not fair! That's it, I quit. Liz, you take over. _(storms out of room.)  
_  
Lizz: Uh... please review? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Lizz: Yes, Meg is still sulking. No, we haven't seen Ratigan in a while. No, JWJ was not harmed by Ratigan. No, I am NOT marrying Saddam Hussein! And yes, RAEB does spaz a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"You'll regret this, you know you will!" Basil shouted angrily to the closed gates.  
  
"Basil please. Let's leave," Dr. Dawson said. "They obviously won't let us in."  
  
"They'll have to," Basil growled. After a two-week search following Meg's trail to Copenhagen, he wasn't about to give up because of a bunch of stubborn guards. He ran up and banged loudly on the gates. "I AM BASIL OF BAKER STREET! THE GIRL IN THERE TO BE CROWNED QUEEN IS NOT PRINCESS CHRISTINE! SHE IS A FRAUD! YOU WILL BE PUTTING POWER INTO THE WRONG HANDS! I MUST SEE THE DUCHESS, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"  
  
"Aw, shut up and leave Her Highness alone, mouse!" a guard shouted back to him. "She's busy with the princess's wedding!"  
  
"THE PRINCESS IS A FAKE!"  
  
"Go away before I arrest you for disturbing the peace!"  
  
"Come on Basil." Dawson gently pulled the great mouse detective away from the castle gates.  
  
"They don't know what they're doing, the scum!" Basil muttered under his breath. "No wonder Meg was able to trick them; they're all thick in the brain!"  
  
"Would she really try to take control over her own homeland?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it beyond her to do... so." Basil practically whispered the last word; he was too busy watching GC hurry toward the castle, glancing frantically around him.  
  
Dawson hadn't noticed the mouse. "Basil, what are we-"  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud Dawson!" He motioned for the doctor to follow him. GC led them through a path of dark streets and alleys, climbing over walls and ducking under fences. To Basil's disappointment, the trail led them away from the palace.  
  
"Oh, it's no use Dawson," Basil said. Suddenly, GC disappeared in front of their eyes. "This way!" Basil dragged Dawson to a sewer drain. They jumped down between the cracks. Basil followed the dark figure ahead of them, until they reached a lighted alcove. It was stashed with boxes and crates.  
  
"Basil, what are we doing hear?" Dawson whispered.  
  
Basil pointed to GC, who was making his way to one of the crates. "That mouse was once part of Ratigan's crime chain. He escaped prison one year ago, and no one's seen him since. No doubt he's joined another evildoer in an attempt to get rich fast."  
  
GC opened the crate slightly and threw a bundle into it. "There ya are, Sister!" he said, kicking the side of the crate. A low moan issued from the box.  
  
"Aw, shuddup!" GC snarled. "I'm goin' to the weddin, and after that, yer goin' for a liddle swim with the fishes in the river!" GC laughed.  
  
"You villain!" a voice from inside the box rasped. "She was promised I would go free after the wedding!"  
  
"Yeah, Boss forgot to tell yer liddle friend something. Yer goin' to be dead free!" GC snorted with laughter. He then left the room through a wooden panel in the wall.

* * *

Organ music played as I made my way down the aisle. Each step bore a heavy weight. I felt like I was going to my funeral. I could see some of the henchmen scattered throughout the church. I could see Ratigan, cleverly disguised, standing at the altar. I took a deep breath.  
  
_Here goes. _

* * *

"Miss Larson!" Basil pulled the half-starved and beaten nun from the crate. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Mr. Basil," she gasped. "Mr. Basil, Meg is being forced to marry against her will!"  
  
"What?" Dawson exclaimed.  
  
"He promised her he'd spare my life if she would consent to be his wife, but he lied to her! I tried to escape, but they caught me. They want to take over Denmark, Mr. Basil, and many over countries after that. Even England!"  
  
"Calm down Miss Larson. Who is trying to take over Denmark?" Basil asked.  
  
"Professor Ratigan!"

* * *

"Do you, James, takes this woman, Christine, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.  
  
Ratigan grinned at me. "Yes," he replied.  
  
"And do you, Christine, take this man, James, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
I glanced at the door. _So easy to get to_, I thought. _If only..._

* * *

Basil followed the secret passage GC had taken to find himself in the palace. The church was within the royal family grounds, right next to the palace. Dawson dragged behind, carrying Anne. They had to get there in time. They just had to.

* * *

Everyone stared at me. Ratigan looked a little uneasy. I was taking too long to answer. But then I remembered Anne.  
  
I gulped. "I do."  
  
The priest closed his book. "Now you may kiss the bride."  
  
My heart jumped as he leaned in and gave me a long, deliberate kiss. We were married!  
  
Just as we started back down the aisle, Basil burst through the door shouting, "WAIT, EVERYBODY!" I groaned. Anne and Dawson were right behind him.  
  
"What is going on here?" the Duchess of Arovay, or Christine's great-grand aunt, demanded. "We're having a wedding, sir!"  
  
Basil pointed at me. "That is not your grand-niece, your Highness. That's my housemaid! And that man is no other than Professor Ratigan!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Ratigan stepped forward. "I am not him who you speak of, sir!"  
  
"Yes, Ratigan is dead!" the Duchess answered.  
  
"I demand that you stop this wedding at once!"  
  
"You're too late!" Ratigan announced. "We've just been married!"  
  
Basil clearly hadn't expected this. He looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach.  
  
I pulled off Ratigan's disguise. "James Ratigan lives!" I shouted. "He threatened to kill my dearest friend if I didn't follow through with his treacherous acts! Your grandniece is dead your Highness. He killed her!" I shrieked, pointing to Ratigan.  
  
The Duchess started to weep. "No! Seize him!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Meg!" He grabbed me. I kicked him and dove away. A mob was beginning to form. Mice fought everywhere. My veil was pulled off in the mayhem. I quickly ripped off the long train on my dress. I tried to make my way through the crowd when someone thrust me against a wall. I almost screamed, until I found I was looking at Basil.  
  
"Basil!"  
  
"Meg, Dr. Dawson and this fellow here are going to get you and Miss Larson out."  
  
To my surprise, Josh pulled me by the arm through the crowd. Dawson followed close behind, helping Anne. We tried to reach the exit but it was locked. "C'mon, miss," Josh whispered in my ear. "Slackett's seen us!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Josh looked around for a moment. Then he pointed. "There's some stairs here. They might lead to another exit."  
  
We went up the stairs, but accidentally found ourselves in an organ loft. Dead end. "Oops," Josh muttered. Some gunshots went off. A few moments later Ratigan hurled himself onto the balcony. Anne and I screamed.  
  
"Well, well, well," Ratigan said, leering at us. "What do we have here? Why Josh, how good of you to protect my wife from the mayhem downstairs and deliver her to me. Always a good servant to your master, eh?"  
  
He tricked us! Josh tricked us to get me killed! He knew Ratigan would come up here!  
  
"What?" Josh asked.  
  
Ratigan shoved him over and grabbed me. "You've paid your brother's debt in full. You're free to go!"  
  
"MEG! MEG!" Anne went into hysterics as Ratigan took me away. He grabbed a rope and jumped off the organ loft. More gunshots sounded. We went sailing to the other side, in an abandoned balcony.  
  
"Ratigan, don't touch her!" Basil's voice sounded throughout the church.  
  
He turned toward the mob, still roughly holding me. "Come and get her, Basil!"  
  
_Just like the Queen's Jubilee._  
  
What happened afterward was a blur to me. I soon found myself in a stagecoach, speeding off through the streets. My senses came back to me.  
  
"HELP! HELP! BASIL!" Ratigan tried to shut me up, but I fought tooth and claw. "GET AWAY FROM ME, SCUM!"

* * *

Basil made it to the street just as the stagecoach was leaving. "RATIGAN, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
Josh ran up to him. 

"Mr. Havers, I thought I told you to keep Miss Sarentis safe at all costs!" Basil scolded him. "Now he's bound to kill her! And all because you walked into a trapped corner!"  
  
Josh turned white. "Mr. Basil, I never meant for this to happen!"  
  
"Well, it did!"  
  
Basil started to turn back to the church, when Josh yelled, "Wait! I know where they're going! We have to save her! We can, can't we?"  
  
Basil glanced around. "Dawson, leave Miss Larson here. I think I've just got an idea."

* * *

Lizz: Meg wants it to be known that she only has a vague idea of how wedding vows are supposed to be said, but that she did the best that she can.  
  
Meg: _(from another room)_ Meg also wishes it to be known that if JWJ makes fun of her "mouse" stories one more time, she will come over to his house with a gigantic snowball and throw it in his face!  
  
Lizz: Okay... that was random. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Ratigan held his hand so tightly over my mouth I thought I was going to suffocate. He muttered darkly to me.  
  
"Well, we just HAD to unmask the mastermind now, didn't we? I should've killed your friend when I had the chance! No matter, they'll meet their end soon enough. And you'll accompany me to the West Indies my dear. As much as you may regret it, you are mine. Mine to control and mine to obey me, all mine!" He touched my cheek. I pulled away. "And yes," he whispered, "mine to touch and hold and caress." He laughed madly.  
  
Suddenly, GC yelled from the driver's seat, "Oy, Professor! Basil's behind us!"  
  
"WHAT!" Ratigan looked out the window. He looked panicked. He pulled out his pistol.  
  
"NO!" I lunged at him, reaching wildly for the weapon. He threw me against the seat and let out five shots. Before he had a chance to reload, there was a loud crash. I toppled out of the stagecoach, rolling wildly on the ground. As I came to a stop, I jumped up. The remnants of two stagecoaches lay scattered about. Dr. Dawson was helping Josh up.  
  
_Josh? I thought he betrayed me! What was he doing here?_  
  
I looked wildly about for Basil. He was approaching the wreckage.  
  
_Wait! Where's Ratigan?_  
  
Obviously Basil was wondering the same thing. He pulled pieces of broken wood away, searching for the body. A bloody face appeared. I gasped; it was GC!  
  
"Where is Ratigan?" Basil said to himself.  
  
"Is he... dead?" I asked.  
  
"No, Meg my sweet." Josh ran up to me and pulled me away. Ratigan had been behind me! I almost fainted.  
  
He was holding the pistol up. Josh shielded me. "What do you want, scum?"  
  
"Let her go, Havers. She's my wife."  
  
"Ratigan, you're absolutely mad! To think she would ever stoop so low as to willingly marry you! It's absurd!" Basil said. "Forced marriages aren't legal."  
  
"You can't use her anymore, Professor! The game's up, your plans have failed!" Josh shouted.  
  
Ratigan took a step toward us as we took a step back. He followed us like this, the pistol aimed at Josh's heart.  
  
"Josh, you used to be so loyal to me. I do suppose I was wrong. I should've killed you when I had the chance." I bumped into Basil. "And now you're trying to help her?" he continued. "Well, if that is your desire, then so be it."  
  
The shot rang in my ears. As the smoke started to clear, I looked for Josh. To my horror I saw Basil lying on the ground, a pool of blood starting to form around him.  
  
"BASIL!" Dawson ran to Basil.  
  
Josh jumped on Ratigan, struggling for the gun. "RUN!" he shouted to me. "RUN MEG!"  
  
I dashed to aid Dawson. "He's still alive," Dawson said, tying his handkerchief around Basil's wound. "Shot in the arm. But he's weak. We have to get him out of here."  
  
We supported the detective on our shoulders and started off through the deserted streets. I was tiring already. Dawson tried to support most of the weight, but I could tell he wasn't used to such exercise.  
  
"Let go of me!" Basil was muttering. "Need to... kill him!"  
  
"He's losing more blood!" Dawson gasped as we ran. "We can't take him much further." We hid behind a few trashcans, examining Basil. "He's fainted." Dawson said. "But Ratigan will come soon enough."  
  
"Josh! He's still back there, battling him!" I whispered urgently. "Doctor, I must go help him!" Dawson was about to protest when I added, "This is all my fault Dr. Dawson! If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would've ever happened. Please, let me help him. Ratigan won't hurt me."  
  
"But Basil wanted to-"  
  
"But Ratigan will get away!"  
  
Dawson looked anxious. "Oh... ah... All right! Go. But Miss Sarentis," he reached into Basil's pocket. "Take this revolver."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
I made off through the streets, hoping to backtrack my steps. I kept tripping over my dress. After a quarter of an hour of running, I realized I was completely lost. I couldn't find Josh or Ratigan anywhere.  
  
I jogged aimlessly around for about five minutes, hoping to find a familiar landmark. Suddenly Josh ran into me, almost knocking me over.  
  
"Meg! What are you doing here?" Before I could answer, Josh grabbed my paw and dragged me along. "Run! He's right behind me!"  
  
We made a wild flight. I could hear Ratigan behind us. I could tell he by his pace that he was going to catch up with us soon.  
  
I tripped and fell sprawling on the ground. Josh tried to help me up, but Ratigan flayed him with his huge claws, sending him flying through the air. Ratigan advanced toward Josh, striking the poor mouse's body. I tried to pull him away, but he smacked me, causing me to fall to the ground again. I landed on my side. The revolver was several feet away.  
  
"You imbecile! How dare you defy me! Your life is worth nothing now!" He laughed cruelly as Josh cried out.  
  
"Leave him alone!" I cried. "James, leave him alone!"  
  
Ratigan glared at me. He then turned on another one of his evil grins. "But my dear, he tried to kidnap you."  
  
"NO RATIGAN! He tried to save me! He risked his own life in order that I may go free. You would've never done that for me. You only wanted to use me! You low-life, lying, cheating, traitorous, selfish-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He held a knife up and kicked Josh. "Say goodbye to your dear Josh Havers."  
  
I grabbed the revolver and aimed. _I can't do this! Killing someone, in cold blood? What am I doing?  
  
Josh. Josh is going to die!_  
  
I tightly closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!  
  
The force of the shot nearly knocked me over. The gun clattered on the cobblestone street. I rubbed my bruised shoulder and slowly opened my eyes.  
  
Ratigan was still standing, his hands on his chest. He looked shocked. "Meg... how could..."  
  
He collapsed to the ground.  
  
I ran to Josh's side. "Josh, Josh! Are you all right?" I started to rip off fragments of my wedding dress, wrapping them on his bleeding wounds. "Oh, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Josh, please say something!"  
  
Josh leaned toward me. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you Meg." He grinned weakly at me.  
  
"You're all right! But you're speaking strangely. Let's go, please."  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"I almost killed you!"  
  
"He almost killed me." He gestured toward the still body. There were crimson stains on his hands. I looked away. I couldn't help it; tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Meg, don't cry. He deserved it."  
  
"I... I killed a fellow creature. I'm a murderer!"  
  
Josh gently brushed the tears off my face. "No, you're not. You did it in self defense." He slowly lifted himself up. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
We hurried away to find Dr. Dawson, leaving the body behind us.

* * *

Leigh: Ratigan was a pansy anyway. I'm glad she shot him.  
  
JWJ: Me too. But how come you get to shoot him Meg?  
  
Meg: _(from another room)_ I'm not speaking to you JWJ!  
  
Sarah: JWJ, did you ever consider that she wrote the story, therefore earning the privilege of shooting the bad guy?  
  
Emma: But she just spent a whole story about him not being dead when he actually should have been. Why would she kill him now?  
  
Lizz: Is he dead?  
  
Sarah: Read the sequel.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The police later arrested Josh and I. We were detained for questioning, but later pardoned by the Grand Duchess after she heard our story. She forgave me of my traitorous act. Basil survived his wound. The Duchess's personal doctor nursed Anne back to health.  
  
While in custody of the police, Josh and I told them where to find Ratigan's body. They never did. All they found was a small pool of blood and a knife.  
  
I was not allowed to return to the convent because I had been legally married and no one could prove my husband's death. I didn't really want to go back anyway.  
  
I gave both the necklace and the music box to the Duchess.  
  
They found the late Princess's body in the Thames River weeks later. The Duchess had her properly buried.  
  
The members of Ratigan's gang, excluding Josh, were sent to prison to await their trial.  
  
The rest of us returned to London, after Basil was decorated for saving Denmark from tyranny one week afterwards.

* * *

Basil slowly lifted himself down from the train. Dawson and Josh tried to assist him. I stood on the platform watching as snow fell on the tracks. Anne was still recuperating in Copenhagen. Basil complained loudly to the two mice, his arm in a sling from the bullet.  
  
"Don't help me, Dawson! I am quite capable of walking down two steps!"  
  
"Basil, you are injured. You're going to hurt yourself more."  
  
"Dawson, my arm's been nicked a bit, not my legs! I can walk perfectly."  
  
"You're weak and on medication, Basil."  
  
"Oh, just let him fall flat on his face!" Josh said, laughing. "He'd deserve it, whining like he is!"  
  
Basil glared at him as Dawson and I joined in. "Laugh, all of you! I will NOT be treated like a child!" He boldly stepped down the last step. He tottered dangerously, but finally lost his balance. He fell forward, landing on Dawson. Josh and I burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh no, don't treat me like a child," Josh said.  
  
"I can walk perfectly!" I added.  
  
"Will you two be quiet?!" Basil said, losing all dignity. "I should've left both of you in Copenhagen!"  
  
We hailed a cab and were on our way to Baker Street in no time.  
  
Mrs. Judson cried when she saw us. "Oh, I was so worried about all of you!" she exclaimed. She gave me a hug. "Megana, you're here, safe and sound. Oh, Mr. Basil! I read the papers. It was really Ratigan behind all this?"  
  
"Unfortunately enough, yes," Basil answered sadly. "I could've sworn he was dead!"  
  
We explained our adventures in greater detail to Mrs. Judson. She sat back, looking grave. "Well, I'm ashamed they wouldn't let you back in the convent, Meg. That's discrimination, that is. Why, what will you do now?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Mrs. Judson," I said. "I do have some money I inherited from my grandmother, but I have no skills that would get me a suitable job."  
  
Josh spoke up. "I do happen to have some connections in my old neighborhood, but it probably wouldn't be very safe, considering that no one knows Ratigan's fate. If he somehow were still alive, you'd be just too easy to get to. You're safer with the wealthy folks here."  
  
"Basil," Dawson asked, "couldn't she stay here? She used to work here. She'd be safer over here, and could stay here until she got a place of her own."  
  
"Why, what a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Judson said. "She'll go out and look for work, but can stay with us until she can earn enough money to rent a flat!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Basil said. "I don't want anyone making any decisions for me. This is my decision alone!"  
  
I waited nervously as he paced the room, holding his arm where the bullet had hit him. I needed this offer; it was my only hope of survival. I knew I could rent a flat with my inheritance, but it would only last for a few months. And I would be in real trouble if I didn't find a job that would pay well enough for the rent.  
  
Basil still pondered over the thought. "Miss Sarentis," he said. "If you were to become a tenant on this flat, you would respect this flat as my property, would you not?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you would remember NOT to touch any of my clues?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As well as not involve yourself in any more of my cases unless I ask for your assistance?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And show me the proper respect I deserve as the landlord?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Well... all right."  
  
I jumped up in glee. "Thank you so much, Mr. Basil!" I hugged him. He cleared his throat and I moved back to my seat. He looked rather taken aback.  
  
"Ah, well, I am glad to see you so happy, Miss Sarentis, but you can show your happiness in other ways."

* * *

Josh joined the London Theater Company, the best theater organization in Europe, as a violinist. He also moved to a better neighborhood, closer to Baker Street and away from his past. Soon afterwards, he started to court me.  
  
After searching fruitlessly for weeks, I finally landed a job for a small part in a play for the London Theater Company. Josh had put in a good word for me. On opening night, however, the leading actress was involved in a cab accident, and since I had the best singing voice on hand, I took the lead role. The Company liked me so much I became a major actress for them in a matter of months.  
  
I also left Basil's home in Baker Street and rented a flat nearby. Now I could support myself. I often visited Mrs. Judson, and even Basil, once in a while.  
  
Basil tried to help me file for a divorce. I knew that divorces weren't honorable, but I would rather walk about in dishonor than be known as Ratigan's wife or widow. But every judge I pleaded my case told me I had to have my husband agree to the divorce, too. I felt stuck as it was.  
  
One evening in late April, Josh came to my flat. We went for a stroll in the park, discussing the rapid changes in our lives over the past few months.  
  
"I'm much happier now as a musician than I ever was in that gang," he said. "I can walk at night without fearing a knife in my back! And you, are you happy as an actress?"  
  
"Oh, yes, more happy than I've ever been!" I exclaimed. "I now realize how bored I would've been at the convent. I think that's the main reason my temper flared at times." We sat down on a bench. "I just wish I had realized it before this all happened to me."  
  
He nodded understandably. "But look what you did, Meg! You saved your friend, you saved a country from tyranny, and you saved me. You also defeated Ratigan!"  
  
He knelt down on one knee. "Meg, I know you've been through quite a lot in these past few months. You don't deserve any of this. I know I'm just a poor boy, and I don't have much to offer. But I truly love you."  
  
My heart raced. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a glittering diamond. "Will you marry me?"  
  
My hands went to my mouth. "Oh Josh!" Then I started to cry.  
  
He grasped my paw. "Meg, what wrong?"  
  
"I don't deserve this!" I sobbed. "Besides, I'm afraid we won't be allowed to!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm already married! Criminal or not, the law still sees me as his wife! He might kill you!"  
  
He held me close. "Meg, I don't care who you're married to. He forced you to marry him! I would marry you at the cost of my own life."  
  
I looked at him, amazed. That's something James Ratigan would've never done for me. I then realized I truly loved Josh, too.  
  
"Yes, Josh Havers. I will marry you."  
  
We bent in and gave each other a long kiss. My first true kiss.

* * *

RAEB, Lizz, Sarah, Leigh, and Emma: AWWWWWWWWWW!! How sweet!  
  
JWJ: Oh puh-leez! That is such a stupid story.  
  
Emma: No it's not! And it was so adorable at the end!  
  
Meg: NOW do you know why I only have one guy here JWJ?  
  
JWJ: Oh brother. And there's a sequel?  
  
Meg: Yes. "Phantom" is the next story, so be sure to read it! 


End file.
